Self-supporting motor vehicle bodies typically have a multiple-shell structure in the side panel region. The rear region of motor vehicles, in particular of passenger vehicles, generally has an outer sheet metal shell having a large area and being in a single piece, which in the case of damage is only able to be repaired at great expense. In the case of damage to a fender, at least partially surrounding a rear wheel arch, in some instances the entire outer sheet metal shell extending from the side skirt or longitudinal frame up to a roof railing is to be replaced or dismantled for repair purposes.
For example, DE 199 46 013 A1 discloses a side framework for a self-supporting body, which has an inner side frame and an outer side frame. The two side frames are joined together here in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and the outer side frame is constructed in one piece.
Current rear fender arrangements in the region of the wheel arch are in addition connected with an opening boundary of an inner side panel element delimiting the wheel arch. The outer shell of the side panel or respectively the rear fender can be connected here to the inner side panel for example by means of an inwardly directed flanging. Such a fastening can, however, be liable to corrosion in the long-term operation of the motor vehicle.